1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method for searching a menu in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the rapid progress in information communication technology, the information and communication environment is being dramatically changed. In particular, the number of mobile communication users is rapidly increasing. Accordingly, the demand for personal portable communication apparatuses, e.g., mobile communication terminals, is increasing at an explosive rate.
The mobile communication terminal provides a variety of text/character services. For example, a user can send/receive messages, store data, receive weather forecasts and securities market information. The terminal can also be used for telephone calls, and recently provides internet services using mobile communication.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an external structure of a related art mobile communication terminal. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art mobile communication terminal (hereinafter “terminal”) includes a terminal main body 101, a liquid crystal display (LCD) 102, and a key input unit 103. In addition, the key input unit 103 can include various function keys, for example, a numeric key, call key, end/power key, search key, store key, delete key, and menu key.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of an internal structure of a mobile communication terminal as illustrated in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the key input unit 103 is used as a user data input device. It typically includes at least 22 key buttons. The mobile station modem (MSM) 104 has a microprocessor unit (MPU) for controlling all devices, and stores an event signal inputted through the key input unit 103 in a flash memory 105 or converts data read out from the flash memory 105 into a CD signal to output the same to a LCD 102.
The flash memory 105 stores initial data to be displayed on the LCD 102, and a cache memory 106 reads the stored data in the flash memory 105 and edits final data to be outputted to the LCD 102. The LCD 102 receives the data stored in the cache memory 106 through the MSM 104, and displays the same so that a user can recognize it.
A method for searching a menu in the thusly constructed related art mobile communication terminal will next be described.
When a user presses the menu key in the key input unit 103, the LCD 102 displays a main menu, such as “volume control,” “telephone bell selection,” “talk time,” and the like, as illustrated in FIG. 3A. In this state, when the user selects, for example, the “telephone bell selection” menu, the LCD 102 displays sub-menus, such as “telephone bell type,” “basic melody,” “OTA melody,” as illustrated in FIG. 3B. Subsequently, if the user selects the “telephone bell type” menu from the sub-menus, items such as the “telephone bell,” “vibration,” “vibration+telephone bell,” and the like are sequentially searched, as illustrated in FIG. 3C.
A desired function can thus be selected.
Meanwhile, if the user knows the number corresponding to each menu item, he or she can search a desired menu item. However, there is typically a limit in the user's ability to memorize the numbers of menu items.
In addition, if the user realizes that the desired item is not included in the selected main menu while sequentially searching the main menus and the sub menus, the user must press the “end” key, and thereafter release the search step in the order of a lowest level sub menu, an upper level sub menu, and finally the main menu, and try to access the desired item again. Alternatively, the user can perform the search step from the beginning by pressing the “end” key to release the menu search, and then pressing the menu key again.
The related art mobile terminal, however, has various problems. For example, since the searching method has a hierarchical menu tree structure, it is necessary to pass through an upper menu in order to move from a first lower level menu to another lower level menu of another category. Accordingly, when accessing a single item contained in a specific menu using the related art menu searching method, the user must navigate hierarchically configured menus, one by one.
In addition, if a menu is selected in error, the user must again perform the search step in the reverse order, or must start searching from the beginning after releasing the corresponding menu selection, in order to locate a desired menu.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.